


It all started with a cake

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [18]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bakery AU, Kinda Weird, M/M, Rox n Eggs Bakery, idk - Freeform, struggling with writers block on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rox n Eggs Bakery is a small shop, owned and run by Eggsy and Roxy. When someone orders a custom made cake, Eggsy gets to know a special middle-aged man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with a cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this one, but I still hope it's not a total dissapointment.

18\. “is that REALLY what you want us to write on your custom-order cake?” AU ([XX](http://bilboo.tumblr.com/post/103038298263/consider-the-following))

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy stood in the small kitchen behind his and Roxy's bakery and just stared on the email they had just received. Whoever this bloke was he got to be kidding. Eggsy pushed himseld away from the worktable and turned his head towards the front where Roxy was decorating the display.

   "Rox, could you come here for a sec?"

   "MMmmh." Was the reply from the woman and she walked into the back slowly. "What's up scrambled Egg?" Giving her a look, Eggsy turned towards the computer screen.

   "What the fuck is that?" She leaned over his shoulder and suddenly snorted loudly.

   "This is bloody hilarious!" Her giggles were bright and Eggsy had to grin himself. "This idea is so damn great. Call that guy if he's serious." Eggsy nodded. But before he called, he read through the email once more.

 

> To: [roxneggsbakery@gmail.com](mailto:roxneggsbakery@gmail.com)  
>  From: [harry@hart.uk](mailto:harry@hart.uk)
> 
> Hello (How do you adress a bakery? I never learned this in school!)
> 
> I heard that you offer custom made cakes. My best friends birthday is soon and I want to present him with a stupid cake (it's a year long tradition), but the bakery I usually order my cakes refused to fill in this order (frankly I don't know why):
> 
> I'd like to order a round, headshaped (about the size of a head too) cake with rosé marcipan, written a top: "You may be bald, but at least your balls are hairy!" (this is pretty much speculation! No first-Hand experience!). I need this cake until Saturday.
> 
> I await your reply (and pray you will reply positive!)
> 
> Harry Hart

Following was an adress and a phone number. Eggsy picked up the receiver of their old phone, which was screwed to the wall and dialed. While he waited, he tapped his fingers absently minded against the white tiles.

   _"Hello, Harry Hart speaking."_ Damn that voice. But instead of inviting the man to do phone sex, Eggsy inhaled deeply and spoke in his professional voice.

   "Good morning, Rox n Eggs Bakery, Eggsy Unwin. I juist received your email and I wanted to know if you are serious with your order." A light laugh was to be heard.

   _"Yes I am dead serious._ " Eggsy grinned at the mischevious tone the other's voice suddenly had.

   "Well, it's just we had several people ordering weird cakes and never picking them up."

    _"I fully understand Mr Unwin. I can even pop by today if you want to."_

   "That would be lovely. We are open from nine till twelve and from four until seven in the evening."

   _"I'll come by just when you open!"_

   "Wonderful! Until then!"

   _"Good bye!"_ Then the line went dead. Eggsy stared at the receiver and laughed at how absurd this all was.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Roxy and Eggsy stood in the shop when the clock hit nine. Roxy went to turn over the sign and returned to Eggsy, who searched through their mail. The bell chimed and both looked over to where a middle-aged man in a suit stood. A small dog was by his side. He was so hot, Eggsy forgot how to speak for a second, but he caught himself before he started to drool.

   "Mr Hart?" Eggsy slid off his stool and walked towards the man.

   "Mr Unwin." The older shook Eggsy's Hand. "It's nice to meet you."

   "Nice t' meet you too." It was just slightly awkward, but then Roxy came around too.

   "I am Roxy Morton." She said with a smiled and the two shook Hands. "When i read your email I burst out laughing. I never read such a weird order." Harry smiled, seemingly slightly embarassing.

   "As I said, it is a year long tradition to give one another custom made cakes. Merlin, the friend for whom the cake is, has gotten me a very rude one last year." Harry frowned a ittle, but he couldn't hide his obvious amusement. "It was a cake in simple  white and red and it was written: You may not be a crazy cat lady, but you are a weird dog man." Eggsy laughed and Roxy joined him.

   "He sounds like a nice enough bloke." Eggsy said and Harry shook his head over his friend, though he smiled.

   "Merlin is my oldest friend, we have been to primary school together." Harry sighed. "I am getting old. Anyway." He smiled. "I am glad that you make the cake or else I would have forced to make it myself. And I am a terrible baker." He smiled and bowed his head. "I will pick it up on Saturday." Then he left.

   "Dang. He is fucking gorgeous." Roxy said. "And his voice."

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

On Saturday, the cake was finished and Eggsy was stupidly proud of it. Harry had written a second email and told him he'd pick the cake up around eight in the morning. Roxy was ill that day, but they were only open until 12 anyways. The knock on the door was loud in the otherwise silent any empty shop. Walking to the front, Eggsy brushed his messy hair back. Harry looked as immaculate as the first time he saw him.

   "Morning." Eggsy said as he unlocked the door, closing it right behind Harry and his dog. Suddenly, the small Brown Thing sniffed on Eggsy's Pants.

   "Mr Pickle!" Harry said annoyed and the dog stepped back a Little.

   "You called your dog Mr Pickle?" Looking at HArry, he noticed the slightly smug Expression on the man's face.

   "Yes." He merely said and Eggsy didn't dig further. "The cakes in the back. You can come with me, if you leav e your Little ball of fur here." Harry laughed and followed Eggsy past the Display and into the back of the shop.

    "Here it is." Eggsy presented the cake to Harry who grinned.

    "It's wonderful."

   "I'd really love to see Merlin's face."

   "I'll send you a video." Eggsy turned to look at Harry.

   "You'd do that."

   "Of course. That's the least i can do."

   "Apart from paying." Wagging his finger at Harry, both started to laugh.

   "Damn I wanted to nick this cake!" Still laughing the two walked back to the front.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

> To: [roxneggsbakery@gmail.com](mailto:roxneggsbakery@gmail.com)  
> From [harry@hart.uk](mailto:harry@hart.uk)
> 
> Hey there!
> 
> Here's the promised video!
> 
> <merlins-cake-video.mp4>
> 
> Have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> To: [harry@hart.uk](mailto:harry@hart.uk)  
> From: [excaliburunwin@gmail.com](mailto:excaliburunwin@gmail.com)
> 
> Damn that video was great!
> 
> Hope the cake tasted good!
> 
> Eggsy
> 
>  
> 
> To: [excaliburunwin@gmail.com](mailto:excaliburunwin@gmail.com)  
> From:[harry@hart.uk](mailto:harry@hart.uk)
> 
> It was mind blowingly great! I'd love to try one of your normal cakes in a while.
> 
> I hope your buisness is gong fine!
> 
> Greet Roxy from me!
> 
> Harry Hart
> 
>  
> 
> To: [harry@hart.uk](mailto:harry@hart.uk)  
> From: [excaliburunwin@gmail.com](mailto:excaliburunwin@gmail.com)
> 
> Buisness is going great! Roxy sends her greetings and hopes you will order the next few cakes here too! On Sunday this week we have a small party with tegulars, some sort of Christmas-Thing (Roxy insist we do this every year). If you'd come it would be awesome! Bring Merlin with you if you want to. It'll be fun!
> 
> Eggsy
> 
>  
> 
> To:[ excaliburunwin@gmail.com](mailto:excaliburunwin@gmail.com)  
> From: [harry@hart.uk](mailto:harry@hart.uk)
> 
> That would be lovely! I asked Merlin and he asked he'd only come if his wife was allowed too. I hope i am not straining your hospitality, but the two are inseperable (Kind of annoying for a long-time Bachelor such as me to see them sticking together 24/7!). But Mr Pickle and me would be delighted!
> 
> Harry
> 
>  
> 
> To: [harry@hart.uk](mailto:harry@hart.uk)  
> From: [excaliburunwin@gmail.com](mailto:excaliburunwin@gmail.com)
> 
> That's no problem! The more, the merrier!
> 
> See you on Sunday!
> 
> Eggsy

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   "It's a date!" Roxy said.

   "No! It isn't" Eggsy hissed back and turned to fix his tie.

   "Keep telling yourself that."

   "There are plenty of other coming!" But Roxy merely rolled her eyes and left him in his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fro reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a beautiful 18th of December!


End file.
